This invention relates to a new class of chemical compounds which can be described generally as 1-hydroximino-2,2-disubstituted-5-indanyloxy(or thio)alkanoic acids and to the non-toxic, pharmacologically acceptable salt, ester, anhydride, amide and 5-tetrazolyl derivatives. It is also an object of this invention to describe a method for the preparation of the 1-hydroximino-2,2-disubstituted-5-indanyloxy alkanoic acids. Pharmacological studies show that the instant products are effective diuretic and saluretic agents which can be used in the treatment of conditions associated with electrolyte and fluid retention. The instant products are also useful in the treatment of hypertension. In addition, these compounds are able to maintain the uric acid concentration in the body at pretreatment levels or to even effect a decrease in the uric acid concentration. All of the compounds of this invention possess the described utilities; however, by structural modifications various ratios of these activities are observed.
When administered in therapeutic dosages, in conventional vehicles, the instant products effectively reduce the amount of sodium and chloride ions in the body, lower dangerous excesses of fluid levels to acceptable levels and, in general, alleviate conditions usually associated with edema. In addition, these compounds overcome a major problem associated with many of the presently available diuretics and saluretics. Many of the presently available diuretics and saluretics have a tendency upon administration to induce hyperuricemia which may precipitate uric acid or sodium urate, or both, in the body which may cause from mild to severe cases of gout. The instant compounds of this invention now provide an effective tool to treat those patients (both human and animal) requiring diuretic and saluretic treatment without incurring the risk of inducing gout.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide 1-hydroximino-2,2-disubstituted indanes of the above general description and to provide processes for the preparation thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising therapeutically effective amounts of such 1-hydroximino-2,2-disubstituted indanes and to provide a method of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions.